Someday
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: A cute little Sasukura ficlet, pretty short. Sasuke's thoughts as he wakes up from his near death at the hands of Haku


Someday 

By K-chan

AN:  Wee, just a quick little Sasukura ficlet cause I figure there isn't enough around ^^  

Its from Sasuke's pov just as he's waking up from his beat down from Haku.  Sorry if he's a bit OOC.. I tried… plus I'm still new to the Naruto fandom…

Also sorry if the tense gets a bit messed up or confusing… I'm not too great at first person ^-^ R+R no flames please =)

The first thing I felt upon coming back to consciousness was pain.  My whole body was on fire, and I could feel each and every needle that pierced my skin.  The first thing I _heard_, however, was the sound of _her_ crying.  A sound that caused me more pain than the hundreds of needles that riddled my body.

Her voice was hoarse and I could tell she had been wailing for sometime.  Did she really care that much?  Her repetitive cries of "Sasuke-kun" told me the answer.  Obviously she did, but why?  I never gave her the time of day and when I did it was only to criticize or drive her away.  But she kept coming back, something I admired, as much as I didn't want to admit it.

Sakura was my light, a beacon shining through the infinite black that I called my world.  She brought me happiness, for the short time I allowed myself to have it.  You see there was a reason behind my criticism, my cruelty.  There was never once that I shot her down that I didn't cringe inside and long to soothe her disappointment.  No, I wanted more than anything to be able to call her my own, but I couldn't.  For her own good.  She couldn't get involved in my messed up life, my revenge.  It would only put her in danger and stain her purity with blood.  Something I could never let happen.  I would protect her purity, her light, even if it cost me my own.

"Sasuke-kun…" The quiet whimper broke me out of my revery and made me realize that Sakura-chan needed the reassurance that I was alive and not dead as she so obviously believed me to be.

"Sa…kura…you're heavy."  I whispered, opening my eyes for the first time since the masked boy "killed" me.

She was quick to gasp, pulling back from her position of leaning her head against my stomach.  Her beautiful green eyes glittered with tears, tears that had made tracks down her pretty face.  So like Sakura, cry over the bastard that treats her like crap.

"Sasuke-kun!"  She squealed, crushing me against her chest.

I winced, muttering quietly, "Ma…that hurts."  However, I let her fus over me and merely rested my head against her soft chest.  

So this was what it was like to feel loved completely.  It was just too bad I couldn't return the affection…yet.

One day, after I complete my mission in life, I'd come back and make her my woman in every sense of the word –marry her, protect her, father her children- but until then I could only hope that she'd wait for me and not go off and marry someone else.  Someone like Naruto.

Finally after I knew I had lingered too long in her embrace, taking in the wonderful woman she is, I pulled back and slowly, with her help, brought myself to my feet.  She still fussed of course, but secretly I reveled in it.  A small smile tugged my lips and I thought the old man knew.  He was smiling at me with this weird glint in his eye.  I glared at him, my emotionless mask slipping over my face once more.

I could feel the battle raging, and now could see it.  The masked boy was dear, Naruto alive –Sakura-chan had informed me upon waking.  It wouldn't be long now before Kakashi-sensei defeated Zabuza and our mission was complete.  Then I'd be one step closer to fulfilling my revenge, and one step closer to claiming my woman.

"Sasuke-kun, wanna go on a date when we get back home?"

"No thanks."  I sighed, refusing to look at her.

I knew if I looked and saw the disappointment, the _hurt_ reflecting in her eyes I'd break down.  Then she'd be in danger.

"What about me Sakura-chan??!"  Naruto called, racing over to the pink haired girl.

I wanted to growl at him and tell him this one's taken, but I didn't.  I kept my cold facad.  However, I did let a tiny satisfied smirk show when I heard my Sakura-chan yell, "Not a chance!" followed by a solid thump and some whining.

Someday Sakura-chan, someday I'll come for you and you won't have to worry about fending off Naruto.  I'll do it for you –if you'll still have me.

Someday, 


End file.
